Amy in Wonderland: The Adaptation
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: Based on a comic from DeviantArt by red-madness and knucklessilverlove. Amy may be starting to considerate to apologize Sonic for not believing him when he told her that he once was through something like she is now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an adaptation of a comic that was scrapped from DeviantArt with the same name. If you are one the people that was lucky enough to read it in time, I wil tell that is not alike and will include characters of my own, as well as others from the books that not appeared in the comic.**

**Also a warning, contains YAOI (BoyxBoy) if you don't like it, just ignore.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

After a lot of insistense, Sonic finally accepted to go to a picnic with Amy, the pink hedgehog was very happy. In the picnic, Sonic left for a while and Amy waited a long time for him. Then, she saw a white rabbit, well... A white rabbit- hog in fact, It looked like he was being late for a special event. Amy, curious, followed the rabbit until she arrived at a deep forest. The pink hedgehog realized that her dress has changed into a blue one with an apron, also her shoes were different. Leaving the forest, she couldn't find the white rabbit anywhere, suddenly, before her appeared two subjetcs, she though she already knew them.

"Cream and Cheese? What are you two doing here?" Amy said confused

"What are you talking about? Me and my twin live here" said the little rabbit.

"T-Twin!?" She asked surprised "But you are not alike at all!"

"Chao chao!" Said the Chao getting a little upset

"You're right, Twedly Dee." She agreed with her friend and they left.

"H-Hey! Wait! Sorry..." Amy sighed "They weren't Cream and Cheese. Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, again, another person appeared before her, this time was a lilac cat dressed with a striped dress, a great smile showing her teeth in her face. She was just like Blaze, but Amy knew that it was only in appearance...

"You seem lost" said the cat

"Wh-where are you from!?" She said getting a little afraid

"No where.." Said the cat a little misterious

"Yeah, I realized that" said Amy with an annoyed tone. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Cheshire Cat. You don't remember me, Alice?" The name confused the pink hedgehog

"Alice? I think you missed of person."

"Mmm... Maybe. Better go to see the Mad Hatter..."

"Mad Hatter?"

"Bye.." And the cat dissappeared. Leaving Amy even more confused than she already was.

The pink hedgehog sighed "She didn't tell me where he is. Should I go straight?"

Upset, she walked straight without knowledge of where to exactly, after a while, she heared voices and noises of things being broken. Remembering that Cheshire Cat told her, she though the Mad Hatter would be there, so she get closer and comprobed that she wasn't wrong. The Mad Hatter's face was very similar to Amy, and beside him there were two other subjetcs very similar to she as well.

'Sonic, Tails and Charmy? No way.. I'm trapped in a magic book or something like that? Impossible!' She though before saying anything to them. "umm... hello" she said with a little of shyness.

The Mad Hatter smiled when saw Amy "We have visits March Hare" he said to the person who looked just like Tails

"Sit down and drink tea" he said with a smile. Amy noticed that, unlike her friend, Hare had a funny design in his tails.

"Thanks." She said taking a seat.

When Hatter and Hare took a little of their cups of tea, inmediately they threw them away.

"What..?" Amy begun to say stranged, but was interrumped.

"Name" the Hatter said

"Uh?"

"Age" he requested again, but with little more serious tone in his voice this time.

"Well... My name is Amy Rose, and I'm 12 years old" she answered

"Error" said Mad Hatter, while Hare shook his head.

"Your name is Alice, and you are 9 years old" said the March Hare, serious.

"Of course not." She said serious as well.

"Hare, go to look for the Bee-mouse" ordered the Mad Hatter, then Hare said that he would come back in a while.

"Come with me, Alice" he said to Amy, serious tone in his voice again. "This is the first time you came here in 500 years. The Red Queen has taken the control of all and also has made that our friends betrayed us, even the guardian. Everything important to us, she has taken it away... Including my precious treasure..." he said the last part with sadness.

"Hatter, you.." she started to say with a concerned tone, but again, was interrumped.

"Hatter!" yelled the March Hare, he was carrying in his hands cup of tea, not wanting the Cheshire Cat to touch it, who was chasing him.

When Hatter came closer the Cat stopped, "Fun time It's over" she said and dissappeared. A bee- mouse, who looked like Charmy to Amy, flew from March Hare's hands to a tea cup in the Mad Hatter's.

"That was..." Amy started

That Cheshire Cat wanted" he finished the statement.

"Hatter, they are coming!" Hare whispered

"Alice, drink this" he said taking a bottle from his pocket. Without giving her time to say anything, he made the pink hedgehog drink the bottle's liquid, and she fastly begun to shrink...

Ignoring Amy's screams, the blue hedgehog place her in a plate and threw her away, just before the Red Queen's army arrived, the Hatter seemed annoyed when spotted someone in particular, but he kept his smile.

"Come to the party with your friends, Spirit?"

"Where is she, Hatter?" asked the red echidna, annoyed.

"Where is who?" he faked

Spirit never is happy with this hatter...

When Amy landed, she was really pissed off for being shrunken without any warning, but calmed herself after a while. The hedgehog found herself in a pretty dark place, but her path was being illuminated by a multicolour smoke. She followed the line of smoke until she saw a big mushroom, in which was sitting someone that again looked like one of Amy's friends, he had a narguille, the origin of the colourful smoke.

'Shadow?... It can't be...' She thought before deciding to greet the male. "Hello" said with a smile.

The black-and-red male with blue clothes turned himself when heard Amy's voice, he inhaled his narguille and looked her directly in the eyes "Who are you?" Asked serious, exhaling the smoke on Amy's face.

Amy tossed a little before answer "I'm Amy Rose, but everybody here keep calling me Alice..." Said with a frustrated tone in her voice.

"Alice? Are you Alice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know! The Hatter said that!" She yelled. Amy was so confused, even in her identity. She was doubting if was able to return to her world! But she sighed, knowing that whining and being worried will not be able to do it. "You are...?"

"Blue Caterpillar, Rei" he inhaled the narguille again. "You mentioned the Hatter..."

"Yeah, do you know him?" Asked curious.

"Yes..." He paused, inhaling and exhaling smoke. "Or maybe is better to say that I knew him. After all, It had been 500 years."

"How dare you!?" She yelled at him, getting upset again.

"What?"

"Beneath his smile, the Mad Hatter seems to had suffered much, and you say like It is nothing that you and him not know each other anymore! How can you say that!?"

"You don't understand... He.."

"Caterpillar..." Amy noticed the sadness that showed up on his voice. "You are the Hatter's Precious Treasure?" Rei blushed. "heh heh, I guess!" She giggled.

"He used to call me that, but now is for sure he hates me..."

Amy smiled to him "He doesn't hate at all. When he was talking me about his precious treasure that was taken away for the queen, I almost saw tears. He really miss you, Caterpillar."

"Hatter..." Rei said to himself, then shook his head "You better go" serious tone in his voice was present again.

"Wh-where?" She asked, a little surprised for the sudden change of topic.

"With the Red Queen" was his answer before inhaling from the narguille again.

"Wait!"

The Blue Caterpillar blew and Amy was involved by the multicolour smoke that supposedly was going to take her to the castle of the Red Queen. But she found herself in very strange place, It looked like a garden, but with pink tones. Before she was a yellow hedgehog with a blue dress, serious expression in her face.

"Who are you?" Amy asked to the stranger.

"It was a little hard to intercept the smoke of Rei since he is imprisioned. That Bloody Queen hid him very well." Said don't listening to Amy's question.

"Don't ignore me!" Amy reclaimed, annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot I managed to brought you here. Let me introduce myself, I'm A.C."

"A.C.? What's your real name?" The pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

"I... I don't know it." She said with a little of sadness.

"Um... Sorry." Amy apologized.

"It doesn't matter." Said A.C. getting serious again. "Rei wanted to bring you directly to the Queen, but I can't let that happen with you like that, Alice."

'I guess I have to get used to that name.' Thought Amy. "What do you mean with that?"

"In first place: you're only 5 inches tall right now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Try to do the better you can, Alice. And be careful if you run into the Butterfly-hog."

When A.C. said that Amy began to hear her very distant and couldn't listen to the last part. Everything around her was vanishing, few seconds later, she was in another garden that looked more normal, with red-painted white roses. Also, she was in her normal size again.

'How pitiful, that is the most normal thing that I've seen in all day!' Amy thought.

A butterfly landed in her nose, when Amy looked closer noticed that actually was a brown hedgehog with butterfly wings!

"Alice?" Asked the... Butterfly-hog(?).

"Ah!" Amy startled. "Wh-who...?"

"My name is Chou." Said the little one with a smirk. "A.C. brought you here, didn't she?" Amy nodded, still a little stunned. "Hmm.. Lastly she has been a problem here, for all of us."

"Huh?"

"I will lead you to the throne room, choose your words well, they can be the last." Warned before touching Amy's nose again.

In one second, Amy was in the center of the throne room, and the Red Queen looked her with a mischievous smile, "Welcome again, Alice.."

'Rouge is the Red Queen? Fitting' thought Amy.

'I got rid of Spirit for now. What is Alice doing here?' Thought the Mad Hatter from his hideout.

"Red Queen, I have come to ask you a favour." Said Amy with a determined expression on her face.

"What is it?" The bat kept her smile.

"I want you to free the Blue Caterpillar"

Her words not only surprised the queen, but the Mad Hatter too.


	2. Chapter 2

'Alice, what are you doing!?' Thought the Mad Hatter.

'How did she...?' The White Rabbit was surprised to see Amy there when he arrived.

"What did you say?" Asked the Red Queen, serious.

"You heard me! Free the Blue Caterpillar!" She demanded.

"Foolish child. Spirit!" The bat called to her most trustful knight.

"My Queen" The red echidna bowed to her.

"Get rid of her." The Queen ordered, smiling mischievously again.

It was just in that moment when Hatter got out of his hideout and protected Amy from Spirit's attack. Both, the Red Queen and Spirit, gave him a death glare.

"Tell me where is he, you bloody queen!" Demanded the blue hedgehog.

"I've had enough of you! Spirit, finish him! The others get rid of Alice!" Shouted her orders for the whole castle to listen to her.

With that said, the butler and the chef, who resembled Vector and Espio respectively, Amy noticed; appeared in the room.

Claude, Espio's look-a-like, took out a little knife, Loss, the butler, laughed at him, "What are you gonna do with that?" He kept laughing.

"*hmph*" was his answer. Claude merged his arm with the knife, and that's when Loss stop laughing. "Observe"

The chameleon approached Amy in an attempt to attack her, but she defended herself summoning her hammer, but It didn't come like she expected, the weapon had changed into a purple one with chains. "Wha...?"

"I will explain, miss Alice." Said the White Rabbit when he looked Amy's confused expression. "You're in another world, so your weapon changes" he explained.

'That doesn't help me at all.' Thought when she saw Claude approaching again.

"It's my turn!" Said Loss before inhaling a lot of air,... And then cough.

"You should do it slowly" Claude suggested.

"Shut up. It has been a long time." Whined the crocodile.

The fight between Mad Hatter and Spirit was getting too intense. Each one of their attacks didn't hurt the other at all.

"You have changed, Spirit." said Hatter, more to himself.

"I know where Rei is." Was his response, surprising not only the blue hedgehog, but himself too. 'Why am I thinking about him right now!?'

Spirit remembered when he and Rei started to date, at that time, he was the guardian of Wonderland and always got nervous in the presence of Rei, but he felt he had the duty to protect him.

"Spirit, why are you so kind to me?" Asked Rei to him.

"Umm... B-Because It feels like if you are touched you'd break." Said Spirit with blush on his cheeks, only Rei could make him blush.

"Spirit..." The Blue Caterpillar started to say before slipping off the fungus.

"Rei!" Yelled the red echidna, catching Rei and falling to the ground. Both of them blushed.

"Spirit.."

"W-What?"

"Is the first time you said my name"

"Sorry! Are you mad?"

"No, I'm happy" said before kissing him.

Spirit distracted and Mad Hatter got more serious with the mention of Rei. "I've enough of this." Said before touching his hat and then missile got out of it.

Spirit dodged the projectiles and they blowed up the wall of the castle, when the smoke curtain vanished, March Hare, the Cheshire Cat and the tweedlies already had arrived to the throne room. Along with the White Rabbit they helped Amy fight the Red Queen's subordinates. But also, The Mad Hatter had changed, his green clothes turned red, like his eyes...

"Spirit!" He shouted furious, approaching to the echidna.

'Damn. Red Madness!'

'When everybody else was afraid of us because of our powers, they accepted us like ourselves' thought Tweedly Dee. She surrounded Claude with strings, he noted this very late.

"What!?"

"If you move, you die." Said Tweedly Dee with a monotone tone.

'Only they treat me like a friend' thought the White Rabbit. "Time Break!" with that a small group was frozen.

'Hatter, I'm paying you a favor' thought the Cheshire Cat before being involved in a shadow.

Red Madness pushed Spirit out of the castle, but he fell with him and they started to struggle in the air. When they finally touched the ground, only Spirit was visible.

"Where did he go...?"

A person was observing all the battle with no one noticing her, she smirked when saw the Red Madness's disappearance. "It started. Are you ready... Alice?"

'Eh? I heard a voice in my head.' Thought Amy.

* * *

The Mad Hatter appeared where Rei was locked not remembering events prior to his madness transformation. " What is this place? Where is Spirit?"

Somebody nearby heard his voice. "Hatter...?"

The blue hedgehog shocked when he listened that voice, he turned to see his precious treasure on a mushroom. "Rei!"

Aside from the events happening in the castle, a female yellow hedgehog was walking towards a cliff, furious, but her face not showing any emotions. "Why did you have to contradict me, Chou!?"

A.C. jumped to the void...

* * *

The Mad Hatter was surprised, but more than that he was happy, his precious treasure was there... Just in front of him. He got closer to him slowly, Rei only saw him with a cold glare.

"Another illusion..." Said the caterpillar.

"Huh?"

"For how much longer will the queen torture me with his memory?" Rei asked to himself, ignoring the saddened Hatter.

"I am not an illusion, Rei" the blue hedgehog tried to convince his lover and took his hand, but he only got a yell.

"Liar! Stop torturing me!" Rei got his hand back and away from the Hatter.

Hatter sighed and then getting his confidence back, he got closer to Rei and embraced him, a little smile on his face. "I'm not an illusion. It's me, Rei." He said again.

'This heat... This sensation... So really is...' Rei blushed, and embraced the blue hedgehog tighter when he realized it was real. "Hatter..."

The Hatter pushed Rei down. "Rei, look at me. I won't let you go again, you're mine." Said pointing to himself.

"Hatter... I..." the Blue Caterpillar started.

"What is it?"

"It hurts." Rei closed his eyes, it looked like the pain in his body was barely bearable.

"W-What!?" Hatter was in shock, but then his anger raised. "What has that bloody queen done to you?" Asked furious.

"I'm sealed in this form... I can't grow my legs..." He explained.

"*tsk!* " Mad Hatter carried Rei on his arms.

"Huh?"

"You are coming with me." Said serious.

"But..."

Mad Hatter cut him out. "I said I won't let you go again" He stared the ruby eyes while saying this. Then he ran out of the place.

"my pipe..." muttered Rei with a frown.

'I gotta get him outta here.' Thought the Hatter.

"Oh, well. This weren't suppose to happen, but like always, the Hatter does whatever is right to him, even go against the Red Queen" muttered a little butterfly, flying near the Hatter and then sitting on his hat, without being seen.

"Chou! Get away from them!" Shouted A.C., waking up.

"Are you OK, A.C.?" Asked the Griffin in a worried tone.

The Griffin had green feathers on his bird half, for Amy would look like Jet, except for the lion part. The yellow hedgehog jumped to the void knowing that the Griffin would catch her, as he was the only one that could take her to her destiny. A.C. sat down on the green feathered creature's back.

"I'm fine." Answered in a monotone tone.

"I miss you, A.C." Said he with a melancholic tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked raising an eyebrow.

"I miss the old you. How you used to be 500 years ago." Explaining himself, almost growling at the end.

A.C. sighed. "That again. I told you to stop talking about it." She was beginning to lost her patience, ignoring the Griffin's raising anger.

"Sorry, but I don't want to." As he said that, he landed on a mountain.

"What are you doing!?" She reclaimed, finally pissed off. The hedgehog stood off his back and faced the Griffin, the anger showed itself in her face.

"That's the A.C. I love and respect." The Griffin smirked.

"Huh?" A.C. blushed and turned away from his friend, expecting that the creature would not has seen it.

"Just tell me..." Started to said serious. "Is this because of the Mad Hatter?"

He regretted to ask that, the question made A.C.'s anger raise again, she stared directly in his eyes, hers glowing. "If that bloody queen wouldn't have taken away from the Hatter the only thing he loved, Red Madness would still be in control. It's not his fault. Maybe if I wasn't so scared at that time, I would have helped..." As she was saying this, couldn't stop a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry..." Griffin tried to apologize, lowering his head.

"*sniff* It doesn't matter anymore. Now that Alice has arrived we have an opportunity we can't waste. She cleaned her tears, and got back her emotionless face. "Now, take me to the Mock Turtle and the Dodo's house." A.C. sat down on her friend's back again.

The Griffin just nodded before resuming his flight, after a while of awkward silence, a question popped up in his mind.

"What are you gonna do with Chou?"

"I don't know. Usually she is one to just observe and uses her spies on the castle to get information when she is not around. She acts by herself at her own convenience. Just like when she brought Alice directly to the throne room, just as Rei as wanted."

"Hmph. She is a coward, much like the Cheshire Cat" he commented.

"Don't underestimate her. Lastly, she is doing the things to go faster and is following the Hatter wherever he goes."

"Are you jealous?" Griffin smirked.

"Shut up."

"But seriously, that's a little worrying. Normally, like you, she keeps her distance from the others."

"I know. But I think that with Alice's arrival, she thinks that got something to be entertained with... And I try to stop her from using Alice and the others like toys."

"You two contradict each other..."

" White Rabbit, you and Cheshire take care of Spirit, I will go for the Red Queen." Ordered Amy, serious.

When Spirit saw Amy approaching the queen he tried to stop her but was caught by the deadly strings of the Tweedlies and frozen by White Rabbit's attack. Then March Hare's "Fox Howl" spell sent him to crash in the wall. Amy was about to hit the Red Queen, but something had stopped her. Spirit grew blades on his back.

"Not so fast." After saying that, he helped Claude to get free from the strings.

The chef spilled a glass of whine on the floor and this took the form of a dragon, which Cheshire Cat took care of. Meanwhile, the chameleon attempted to attack White Rabbit, but was stopped by Hare. At this time, the Red Queen had lost her patience.

"Ah! Kill them all!" She ordered furious.

"It's your wish." Said Spirit, slightly growling.

"What is it!?" Asked March Hare as the floor started to shake, claws emerging from the floor.

"It's Spirit's-" the White Rabbit couldn't finish his sentence.

In a wink, Amy and the others were laying on the floor with several bleeding wounds.

"Victory is mine." Laughed the queen.

"Sonic..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. Probably you think I dumped you. I want to stay more time with you..."

Amy's tears mixed with the blood puddle she was on. She was afraid of never getting back home or not being able to see Sonic again... The wounds were really deep, nobody could move, they only could hear the Red Queen's laughs.

"A.C.!" The dodo got close to the yellow hedgehog when she saw her arrive on the Griffin. "Are you OK? Have you seen the Hatter, or Rei? How is the Red Queen treating you? How is Chou? Is it true Alice is here?" She asked so many question in less than 20 seconds, in a worried tone.

A.C. sighed. "Calm down, Grace." She stood on her feet before start talking again. "Yes. No. That Bloody Queen is soft with me. Chow is fine...and playing. Yes." Answered the question in order.

"Where's The Mock Turtle?" Asked the Griffin.

"In the lake." When he got his answer, the Griffin left.

"So... You alright?" A.C. asked the Dodo.

Grace nodded. "Thanks to you."

"I only want you three out of all this. I wanted to see how are you doing, that done, I will back with the Red Queen." The hedgehog turned around, but felt a hand on her shoulder. "What?" asked without looking her.

"Why are you doing this? You are the Red Queen helping the Mad Hatter, and looking for Chou. You have to take a choice!"

"Maybe. But right now, I'll keep neutral" A.C. began walking to get out of the place.

"If you keep like that much longer, not even Alice will be able to save you!" warned a new voice, the Mock Turtle.

"I know." she said simply.

The Mad Hatter arrived to the forest, just when an explosion was heard. 'That explosion came from the castle.' He figured it out.

"Hatter, what's happening?" Asked the Blue Caterpillar weakly, in Hatter's arms.

" Nothing love, keep sleeping." Said with a reassuring smile. 'I will never forget that day...'

One day in the past, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were having their usual tea party... Throwing the cups against trees, breaking them, without even drinking the tea in them. Until Hare realized something...

"Hatter! You just threw the cup with the Bee-Mouse inside!" He cried exalted.

"Say what?" Hatter sweat dropped.

The Blue Hedgehog went in the direction he threw the cup, but stopped when he saw a multicolour smoke, and decided to find the origin of it.

"Who is there?"

That was the first time he saw him: sitting on a mushroom and smoking a narguille. They immediately understood each other, the Hatter always was there, even when Rei didn't need him...

"Hatter?" Called Rei.

"Hm?"

"What if... Something precious for you betrays you?"

"Hmm... I'd rare off it's skin and brake it's organs." Said smirking.

"I see.."

Hatter looked Rei still smirking and then turned away. "It's a lie."

"Hm?"

"What I would do is beg for an explanation and scream for a reason." He explained himself.

"Hatter... What if.. I-I...?"

Mad Hatter interrupted him, placing himself just in front of Rei with a serious look. "Don't say that. I know you will never betray me. And if that day comes, I'll beg for an explanation and scream for a reason."

Rei looked him for a while. "If that day comes, tare my skin off..." He put his hands in front of Hatter.

The Mad Hatter stared Rei dumbfounded a while, before taking him in his arms, smiling. "I'm so happy to have you."

But in that time, Rei was still with Spirit, and he loved him, however, the Hatter said he will never give up on winning Rei's heart. Then, that day the ground started to shake, and while was far of Rei to checking things out, someone got close to him from behind with a sword.

"Umm... You don't look like a fighter, but you'll have to do..." A feminine voice was heard.

"Rei!" Yelled the blue hedgehog seeing his treasure in danger.

"Shouting to a lady, how rude." Her grasp on the Blue Caterpillar tightened when he struggled to free himself.

"Who are you!? Let him go!" He yelled furious, his eyes were glowing red.

She laughed. "I'm the Red Queen, ruler of Wonderland since the Queen of Hearts' recent *demise*. And if you choose to join my army, I'll free him."

" I will never work for you, Bloody Queen!" He refused, throwing the knife in his hat towards her.

The white bat snorted. "Well then. He will pay for your bad choice." When she said that, a plant tied itself around Rei, making him gasp, and pulled him into a hole, the queen left and Hatter tried to grasp Rei's hand.

"Rei, don't let go!"

Ruby eyes opened wide. "Spirit!" He yelled.

It was then, in that weakness moment, that the Mad Hatter lost his precious treasure for a very long time...

'That will never happen again...' He told himself. He leaned his lover against a tree and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll back soon, wait for me here."

The Mad Hatter went way back to the castle. Rei coughed and when looked his hand his eyes wide opened, blood. But he knew the reason of this...

'It's starting...' He never noticed the people approaching behind him...

" Red Queen." Said a new voice entering the throne room.

The bat smiled when she saw the newcomer." Glad to see you, M.C."

"What took you so long?" Asked Spirit, slightly irritated by her presence.

"I had to... check out something."

'M.C.?' Thought Amy, still conscious, she tried to move her head a little to see the face of who the Red Queen and Spirit were talking to. She opened wide her eyes when she finally achieved that. 'A.C.!?'

In that moment, three new persons stepped in the room, a raccoon, a flying squirrel and a armadillo. In the hands of the armadillo was Rei, he was dropped on the floor just when the Mad Hatter arrived, shocked with the sight.

"Alice." The butterfly appeared in front of her. "You seem so confused, let me help you, but it will take a while..."

* * *

When the Mad Hatter came back to the castle, he stood in shock, everyone was in the floor bleeding. But he eyes glowed in red again when he saw Rei on the floor, just when he attempted to step forward Spirit stood in front of him, ready for another fight if it was necessary.

"This is really what you want to do?" Asked furious the blue hedgehog to the echidna, baring his teeth.

"I...I..." Muttered the knight, expressing doubt towards his actions for the first time in many years.

"Spirit!" Yelled M.C.

Hearing the yellow hedgehog's voice make the hatter look to her, with wide eyes. Spirit growled at her, he took a decision. "Queen!" He shouted furious.

"Spirit, you-!" The bat started, but the echidna shouted again.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. You said he wouldn't get hurt!" He accused.

The bat was going to reply, but from all of sudden a multicolour smoke filled the throne room, the Hatter recognized the smoke immediately. Rei sat up slowly and muttered a few words that no one could hear, but the Hatter read his lips and took the Blue Caterpillar in his arms when he lost consciousness.

"Rei.. No... Stay with me..." Said the Mad Hatter, afraid of the worst.

Spirit wasn't paying attention to that anymore, what caught his eye was Amy moving, without any wound.

"Alice..." Said A.C.

"Alice has turned into... Chosen Alice." Said Spirit surprised.

The pink hedgehog appearance changed, but only a little, her hair was now reaching to her ankles and a serious attitude was reflexed in her now blue eyes.

'This is Chou's doing.' Thought A.C. starting to look around searching for the butterfly, she spotted her flying near Chosen Alice, the butterfly was waving at her.

"Things will get more interesting now." Said Chou.

"I should have killed you 500 years ago!" Exclaimed the Red Queen, taking a sword and charging towards Chosen Alice.

"Now, It's your turn to suffer." Was Chosen Alice's reply.

Just two seconds later, the Queen was bleeding due to a deep wound in her stomach. " *ugh* This... Will not be... The last time you see me."

"Help the others get outta here." Ordered Amy, slowly returning to be herself.

"Hatter, you take care of Rei." The blue hedgehog only nodded before run towards the exit with the Blue Caterpillar.

The castle was beginning to hover in the air, knowing that the Red Queen had lost, Loss and Claude helped Spirit with the wounded, in a while everyone was already outside the castle, near the forest.

«I'd have liked to see the tea cup you made for me» Those were Rei's last words.

The Blue Caterpillar's body was lying on the ground, the Mad Hatter's cries were loud.

It was then everybody realized the tragedy that happened, "Rei..." Said Spirit, obvious sadness in his voice.

"I wanted you so bad..."

"Never thought you would say that, Hatter." Commented the Cheshire Cat.

"If I wouldn't have been so weak that day, none of this would have happened." Said the Hatter before sobbing, holding Rei's body close to him.

"It's not your fault." Said Amy, trying to comfort him.

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT!? YOUR'S!? CHESHIRE!? SPIRIT'S!? ANYONE!?" He cried furious.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I'm the one who betrayed him first. Because of me, he suffered! For 500 years I became cause of his pain!" Shouted Spirit, pointing to himself.

Only a few feet away, were A.C. and Chou finally talking to each directly again after a long time, seeing the sad scene, even Chou's playful smirk faded.

"Don't you think..." Started the butterfly with a low tone of voice, "Don't you think if we would've stopped the Red Queen at that time, things would have been different?" She asked, looking the yellow hedgehog at his inexpressive eyes.

"Maybe." She paused before continue, "At least the King of Hearts always managed to stop his Queen from cutting everyone's heads." She explained, Chou nodded in agreement.

"The White Queen, she will come back?" Asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." After saying that, she turned around, decided to leave the zone.

"A.C.! Wait!" Amy's voice made her stop in her tracks. "Please tell me, who are you? Enemy or friend. You too, Chou"

At the mention of those names everyone looked at the two that were attempting to leave...

"So my suspicions were right. You were the same A.C. that was the advisor of the White Queen, before she disappeared." Said Spirit, remembering the yellow hedgehog's old role from 500 years ago.

"You are more clever than I thought, Spirit." Added A.C., still with her back to them, Chou remained silent.

"What?" Amy was confused. They were helping her or not? She only wanted answers.

"Alice..." Chou started. "I only did it because I was bored. And I wanted to see Rei and the Hatter again. I am not neither your enemy nor your friend."

"Why?" Asked the March Hare. "Were you two that disappeared just after the White Queen did. Do you know where is she?"

A.C. remained silent and Chou only shook her head. Remembering the White Queen, an idea came to Loss' mind, who now was in his Duquess outfit.

"That is! If we find the White Queen, maybe she will be able to revival Rei." Everyone looked at him, when he said that, in disbelief.

"Is that true?" Asked Amy, Loss nodded. "Did you hear that, Hatter?.. uh?"

When Amy looked back, the Mad Hatter was gone, only Rei's body remained there. And in that moment of distraction, A.C. left too...

'Run A.C., Red Madness will not be soft with you.'

The yellow was running as fast as she could, knowing Red Madness would use at least 10% of his power with her, the double of power he used with Spirit, would be hard for her getting away. When she arrived to the cliff, surprise was present in her eyes, Red Madness was just in front of her.

"Where is she?"


End file.
